I'll Never Let Go
by The Pale Red Queen
Summary: "I'll never let go. I promise you." The movie Titanic retold with our beloved Infernal Devices characters. Click to read more!
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a super long time since I've last posted, and I'm so sorry about that! I haven't forgotten about my other stories, it's just I briefly drifted away from ID and more into Legend of Korra. But don't worry, I'm back into the ID universe! And I will try to update my other stories. Anyways, this one is pretty much based on the the movie _Titanic_, but with ID and some of the TMI characters. Some relationships between the characters will be the same, but some will be different. Note that the characters in the future are TMI, while the ones from 1912 will be all ID. I cannot guarantee that I can get all the characters in, but if anyone has any ideas of who to choose, just let me know. Finally, I would like to full-heartedly thank Fictionismylife78 for allowing me to use her similar story for Beauty and the Beast. Now onwards with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the brilliance of Cassandra Clare nor the ingenuity of James Cameron.**

* * *

Prologue

_April 1995, off the coast of the Northern Atlantic Ocean_

Bright lights flashed through the darkness as the submersibles were lowered into the pitch darkness of the oceanic floor. From one of them, Jace Wayland sat in a seat, a bundle of excitement as the submersible approached a massive structure. His friend, Simon Lewis, stood behind him, laughing and poking fun at Jace's excitement, but secretly eager for what was to come.

The sub passed over the bow of the ship. In the wake of the darkness and artificial light, the ship was surrounded by an eerie glow, giving off ghostly vibes of those who were never forgotten. They approached the deck of the ship and landed the sub at the edge right above the grand staircase. Jace and his crew released an orange and black robot from underneath the sub, which they smoothly lowered down further into the ship. Simon navigated the robot, or "Snoop Dog" as the crew named it. Everyone else watched in awe at the footage of the ship that was being shown on their screen. They saw many relics that were never salvaged and never decayed with age: chandeliers, shoes, and masks. Snoop Dog eventually reached a doorframe, which Simon smoothly moved the robot through, despite Jace's worries of not making it. The robot continued through, passing by a broken table, a fireplace, a piano, and finally reaching a bedroom. Jace sighed with relief as he observed the surroundings of the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a broken down wardrobe door. Simon carefully lifted the door with the motion sensor device controlling Snoop Dog, and unveiled what they were looking for. Jace smiled to himself with satisfaction.

* * *

The safe was lifted onto the deck of the Russian vessel, _Akademik Mistislav Keldysh. _People gathered around the safe, looking thrilled, as well as a documentary crew who Jace hired to film his moment of glory. Jace and Simon rushed over to the safe, eager to see what is inside of it.

"Who's the best?" Simon asked his friend, grinning.

"You are, Lewis," Jace said rolling his eyes, but playfully slapping Simon across the arm. They popped bottles of champagne as the rest of the crew celebrated and cheered on with them. Jace then turned the cameraman and told him, "You can start filming us now."

The man obeyed and started filming. Jace, like a child eager to open their Christmas presents, unlocked the safe and started pulling out the wet contents. One by one he took them out and his expression began turning grimmer. _Where's the damn diamond_, he thought to himself. He took out all the contents, but still he didn't find what he was expecting.

"Shit," Jace whispered to himself. He turned to the cameraman looking upset. "Turn the camera off."

* * *

Back in the lab inside the vessel, technicians vigorously worked on cleaning up the papers that were recovered from the safe. Jace anxiously paced around them, peering to see if anything important was found. In the background, the phones were madly going off as others were inquiring as how the investigation was going. Jace tried his best to ignore the noise or talking to anyone on the other line so he wouldn't be berated for what had occurred. However, something caught his attention. One of the technicians was busy cleaning a piece of paper that had a graphite drawing of a woman. Curious, Jace picked it up and studied the sketch. The woman, who he noted as being exceptionally beautiful, was completely nude, yet casually posed upon a sofa. That wasn't what attracted Jace to the picture; rather, it was what was around her neck. The diamond.

* * *

One hundred-year old Tessa Fray sat in the studio in her home in sunny California, busying herself with creating pottery. The news was playing in the room adjacent to her, while her granddaughter Clary Fray was busy in the kitchen.

"I have been planning this investigation for years and we have recovered extraordinary objects from what we found," a buff, blond man was saying on the screen. "This in particular was our most interesting find yet," the man continued, showing a drawing under the camera. The sketch depicted a nude woman with a diamond around her neck. Tessa's eyes widened at this. She never thought she would see that drawing again.

Jace had just finished showing the press about his discovery when Simon rushed over with the phone. Jace tried to brush him away, as he had more work to do, when Simon interrupted, saying there was an old woman, Tessa Fray, on the other line and it was important and that Jace should talk.

Jace put the phone at his ear and spoke, "This is Jace Wayland. What can I do for you, Mrs. Fray?"

"I was just wondering if you have found the 'Heart of the Ocean' yet Mr. Wayland," Tessa stated matter-of-factly. Jace almost dropped the phone at shock, since no one knew his real intention behind this investigation.

"Okay you have got my attention," Jace laughed, "now if you mind, Tessa, can you tell me who the woman is."

"Why yes. The woman is me."

* * *

**So for the purpose of this part of the story, I had to change Tessa's last name temporarily. But it will be Gray when we shift to 1912. Oh and for the purpose of this story, Jace's last name will be Wayland just so it's not confused with Will's. I hope you all liked it! It's probably crap right now, since it's like 2 in the morning and I'm on the brink of falling asleep. Anyways, review! They make me happy :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Memories

**A/N: Wow it's been nearly three months since I've updated this. Things just got really busy, but I've finally had time to work on this, but with the help of Thalia. C. We've been collaborating on this fic and I can't wait to see where it goes! Anyways, here's the next chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Cassandra Clare, nor am I James Cameron. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Memo****ries**_  
_

_The next day..._

The helicopter roared as its wheels began to touch on the helipad on the vessel, the propellers whipping anything and everything off the deck, leaving it in disarray. Jace along with his friends, Alec and Simon watched as the helicopter fully landed. The crew rushed forward and began unloading the suitcases off the craft, as an old lady was lowered into a wheelchair and pushed off the helicopter by a younger woman which frizzy red hair. Jace looked more closely at the two women and saw no resemblance between the old lady and the one on the drawing; then again, that had been over eighty years ago. Jace noticed that she had a pomeranian on her lap and another poor woman juggling one of the biggest dog cages he had ever seen and a goldfish bowl, full of water with a rather perturbed looking goldfish inside. _This woman does not travel light_, Jace thought to himself and he watched as she was wheeled to her room.

* * *

Tessa was given a small room for her living quarters; it had a small bed with the bedding often associated with an overpriced hotel. Clary had already begun to help her grandmother out by unloading all her luggage that she had brought along to the ship; she had placed the picture frames of all of Tessa's memories on a small dresser given to them. Tessa smiled nostalgically at them, and she realized that she had no pictures of him- it was only her memories that she could see him. She sadly looked away when it dawned on her that she was in the same spot where everything happened - she had never imagined coming back to this place.

A knock at the door broke Tessa out of her reverie. She looked up and saw the young man, Jace Wayland, standing at the doorway; he had a slight smile on his face, revealing a chipped incisor and his hair, which was the colour of sunlight on hay curled elegantly to just above his cheekbones. Next to him was his friend, Simon Lewis- who was plain in comparison, cutting a lanky figure and pale complexion with dark hair falling over a pair of thick glasses.

"Is your room alright miss?" Jace asked politely, but kindly.

"Yes, it's very nice," Tessa said, smiling at him, "this is my granddaughter, Clary. Have you met each other before? She takes excellent care of me."

"Yes, we met just a few minutes ago," Clary said, and she caught Jace's eyes before looking away, her face a little red. Jace was good-looking for his age,

Tessa thought to herself, and couldn't blame Clary for feeling how she could be at the moment. "I mean we saw each other on deck," Clary added hurriedly, her blush deepening.

"Ah yes, I remember now," Tessa replied, smiling to herself. Simon looked over at jace and rolled his eyes ever so subtly, which Jace chose to ignore, not wanting to be rude to his guest. Tessa continued to arrange her photos, which depicted children and grandchildren and an older man, presumably her late husband.

"I always come prepared with my pictures," Tessa addressed to all of them, "and of course Freddie." The tiny pomeranian barked in response, as she patted his head gently.

Jace cleared his throat, not trying to make anything more awkward than it already was, "So, um, would you like anything?"

Tessa looked at him right in the eyes, gray meeting with gold with a clear understanding. "I would like to see my drawing."

* * *

Tessa stood over a tray of water, looking at a yellowing piece of parchment. Despite it's age and years of being submerged underwater, the drawing on the paper was still as crisp and clear as it had been nearly eighty years ago. Tessa closed her eyes and memories began to flood her mind- hands with long and lithe fingers sketching; deftly transferring every single detail from her to the parchment with perfect clarity. Those eyes, those deep blue eyes, intently bore down on her, committing every detail to memory and then transferring it to paper. Where it would stay for a lot longer than his memory would. She smiled nostalgically at the memory; even though it was so long ago, she could still remember it so well.

Jace walked over to her, holding a color photo of a blue diamond in his hand. "Louis the Sixteenth wore a fabulous stone, now known as the Blue Diamond of the Crown. Unfortunately, it disappeared in 1792, around the time of the French Revolution, when the king lost everything. The theory states that the crown diamond was created to resemble a heart, and was so called Le Coeur de la Mer. French for the Heart of the Ocean. Today it would be worth more than the Hope Diamond," Jace informed Tessa.

"It was an awfully heavy thing to wear," Tessa said simply. "Luckily, I had to only wear it once."

"You actually believe this is you, grandma?" Clary asked, sounding dubious and looking at her grandma with a mix of confusion and skepticism.

"Wasn't I hot back in the days?" Tessa said, chuckling aloud. Clary took an exasperated sigh and looked away- pretending that she could not hear her grandmother.

"So," said Jace, drawing out the word, awkwardly trying to change the subject," I was able to track down the insurance records on this diamond. It seems that there was a claim put on this in absolute secrecy." He turned to Tessa. "Do you know who could have put that?" he asked her.

"I believe it was someone by the name Carstairs," Tessa stated.

"Correct, Nathan Carstairs, a steel tycoon back in the States. It was for a diamond necklace that his son, James Carstairs, bought for his fiancé, who happened to be you, a week before they set sail on the Titanic. The claim was filed the day before the ship sank, which meant that the diamond had to go down with the ship." He pulled some papers out and showed it to Clary. "See the date?" he said to no one in particular.

"April 14, 1912," Clary said.

"Right," Jace affirmed, "the _Titanic_ sank on the fifteenth of April. So if your grandmother says she's the person in the drawing, then she must have been wearing the diamond the day the ship went down. And that makes me your new best friend, so I will happily give you anything if you help us with recovering it."

"I do not want your money Mr. Wayland," Tessa said simply.

"You don't?" Jace looked taken aback. "You must want something."

"Well, I would like this." Tessa pointed at the drawing of herself, a look of longing crossing her face. "That is if anything I tell you is of value."

"Sounds like a deal," Jace grinned at her. He then crossed the room to a table, where various objects were laid out. Clary wheeled her grandmother over and they both looked at the items in front of them. There were around fifty objects, varying in worth. Tentatively, Tessa picked up a hand mirror and peered at her reflection, while caressing the mirror.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, turning to Jace "this was mine back in the day. It still looks the same since the last time I had it." She stared at herself more intently, her expression slowly fading to disapproval. "Hmm, the reflection has changed a bit," she remarked sadly.

Tessa's eyes then wandered to another item, a moonstone brooch. "My mother's," she said, picking the brooch gingerly, "she wanted to go back and retrieve it. That caused quite a fuss." She then spied an ebony comb, which had a jade butterfly taking off into flight.

"So Tessa," Jace started, "are you ready to go back to the _Titanic_?

* * *

Jace led Tessa and Clary into a room adjacent to the one they were just in. It was dark inside, save for the light coming from a television monitor. The other boy, Simon, sat in front of it, watching some vessels being submerged underwater and led towards the wreckage of the ship.

"Live from twelve thousand feet," Simon announced, unable to conceal the excitement in his voice.

Tessa stared at the screen, which depicted the bow of the _Titanic_. Memories flooded back to her, a younger self standing at that very tip with his strong hands around her waist, the first time she actually felt free and loved. She wished that she could go back in time and relive the moment, but seeing the place in front of her was enough to conjure back emotions.

"The bow struck the bottom like an axe from the impact," Simon's voice interrupted her train of thoughts and brought her back to reality. "I can pull up a computer simulation of what happened on this other monitor."

"She may not want to see this," Jace said, sounding concerned.

"No, no, it's fine," Tessa said reassuringly, "I want to see this. I am curious, after all this time."

Simon pulled up the simulation on another monitor.

"The ship hit the iceberg on the starboard side and continually bumps along the side," Simon said, narrating the simulation, "the water spills over the tops of the bulkhead, causing the bow to go down and the stern up. It moves slowly at first, then faster and faster." The animation shows the ship standing almost vertically straight. "Then suddenly the weight splits it in half, so the bow swings down and the stern returns to level. The weight of the bow pulls the stern up vertical and the bow section detaches, heading straight to the bottom of the sea. The stern bobs like a cork, floods, then goes under at around 2:20 in the morning. The whole action takes about two hours and forty minutes after the collision. That's cool, huh?" Simon finished, grinning, clearly impressed with his animation skills.

"Thank you for that fine, um, analysis Mr. Lewis," Tessa said kindly, but firmly, "but, the actual experience was much more different."

"Do you mind sharing it with us?" Jace asked out of curiosity.

Tessa glanced back at the television monitor, which now was showing the grand entrance into the ship. She could vividly hear the waltz music, the violins playing in the distance, an officer calling "women and children only." She could hear screaming, yelling, children crying out, the chaos of that night. She remembered being in that corridor with him and that young boy standing in ankle deep water, calling out for his father. Most of all, she remembers that night on the water. Shaken by all these emotions, Tessa put her head in her hands and let out those sobs that she had contained so well while being on this vessel. Clary quickly knelt down next to her, putting her hands on top of her grandmother's.

"Grandma?" she said gently. Tessa did nothing in response except keep crying. Clary stood up and looked at Jace and Simon. "I'm taking her back to her room to rest."

"No!" Tessa exclaimed, her voice surprisingly strong and firm. She no longer looked like the sweet old lady, but a stronger younger woman. Jace signaled everyone to stay put and be quiet.

"Please tell us Tessa," Jace said kindly.

"It's been eighty-four years," she said.

"Just tell us whatever you can remember-," Jace began, but was cut off when Tessa held up her finger, silencing him.

"It's been eighty-four years," she started again, "I can still smell the fresh paint, the brand new china that was never used, the linens that had never been slept on. The _Titanic_ was called the Ship of Dreams back in the day. And it was, it really was..."

**So what did you think? Don't forget to review! The next chapter will be the beginning of a long flashback!**


	3. Chapter 2: First Meetings

**A/N: And we're back again! Sorry for taking long, but this is a long chapter, so it works in both ways I have to say that I'm pleased with the way this turned out, so I hope you guys like it! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Your feedback is much appreciated and makes us so happy!**

**Disclaimer: No, we're not Cassie or James Cameron.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – First Meetings**

_Southampton, England, April 10, 1914_

The _Titanic_ loomed in the distance as the usual crowd of Southampton hurried around in front of it. People stopped to marvel at the ship- intrigued by tales of it being the unsinkable ship. It was almost noon and crowds were gathered around the ship, hoping for a look at it's exclusive passengers. Lavish and probably heinously expensive cars and horse drawn carriages stopped in front of the ship to unload their first class passengers, after they had been relieved of their load cars were being lowered onto the deck of the ship to be placed into storage during the voyage.

"That's a big boat, eh?" a man asked a small child.

"Daddy, it's a ship!" the girl, cradling a doll in her arms, remarked.

One particular car, a white Renoult, pushed through a crowd of people in order to reach the ship faster- they jumped out of the way like it was a bull charging through their ranks. The driver leapt down and opened the door, offering his hand to one of the passengers. Out stepped a beautiful lady, in a white walking suit fashioned with an angled royal purple hat. She gazed up, her blue-gray eyes filled with admiration, at the _Titanic_, looming in front of her. Another car stopped behind her and a man with silver features in a gray suit stepped out.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about," said the woman, turning to face the man, ensuring that her hat would not fall off. "It doesn't look any bigger than _Mauretania_."

"You can be sophisticated about some things, Tessa," the man, James Carstairs, said in reply, "but you can't be that way about the _Titanic._ I mean look at the grandeur! It's over a hundred feet longer than the _Mauretania_ and much more luxurious. It has squash courts, a Parisian café and even a Turkish bath!"

Jem turned around as another person, an older woman, stepped out of the car he was just in. "Your daughter is far too difficult to impress, Elizabeth," he told the woman,

Elizabeth chuckled at his remark. She was a woman in her late forties, in an emerald green dress and a feathered hat, holding an aura of regality around her.

"So this is the ship that they call unsinkable," said Elizabeth, a layer of doubt underneath her voice.

"It _is _unsinkable," Jem said pridefully, "God himself could never sink this ship." He finished off, grinning at that.

"Sir, sir!" a porter called to Jem, "you have to check in your baggage through the main terminal, around the-" The man cut the porter off, handing him five pounds, a tremendous tip for back in the day. The porter's eyes widened and greedily took the money.

"I put my faith in you, good sir. Now kindly see my man," Jem said, indicating to the driver. The driver led the porter along to the cars following his car, which was loaded with trunks. He instructed the porter where to deliver the bags, and the porter was off on his merry way.

Jem checked his watch and turned to the two women. "Ladies, we ought to hurry," he told them. "The ship leaves in fifteen minutes. This way." He tilted his head towards the ship, while Tessa and her mother followed him. They push past the crowds of passengers swarming around the ship, while trying to make way towards the ramp. Third class passengers around them were being checked for diseases and lice, but they just ignored them as they went up the ramp, ushers greeting them on the way.

* * *

_"This was the ship of dreams," said older Tessa to the others who were watching, "that was to everyone but me. To me it was a slave ship, taking me back to America in chains, chains of smothering upperclassmen and pressure from my mother that was terrifyingly serious. They were chains I ached to break free of, like a bird stretching its wings, I longed to finally fly away. _

The steamer of the _Titanic_ whistled as people continued to hustle and bustle around the ship. Just outside the docks facing the ship sat a pub, which was just as busy as outside it and was swarming with customers. Will Herondale was huddled together with three other men, engrossed in an intense game of poker, all while smoking cigarettes.

"You moron, I can't believe you bet our tickets," one of his opponents said to his partner in Swedish.

"Don't worry," his friend told him, "Look at them, they are not going to win against us." The man had replied in thick Swedish, and after a derisive snort turned to his opposition.

Will Herondale sat with a class of ale in one hand, and a sheaf of cards in the other. He leaned back in the chair to check on his friend, Thomas. Both were wearing the gear of roaming workers- an open collared, dark shirt with a rough jacket thrown over the top and a pair of fraying grey trousers. Will had inky dark hair, curling over his piercing blue eyes and down his sculpted and pale face. Thomas was comparatively plain looking, with straight brown hair and green eyes.

"We need to hurry up Will," Thomas pleaded, poking him rather sharply in the shoulder "the Titanic is going to leave in a matter of minutes." Silently, Will showed Thomas his hand and after a soft exhale of shock, Thomas turned away.

"Are we all done with bets then lads?" Will inquired, looking devilishly at the Swedish pair. After they replied in the affirmative, both and Will and one of the Swedish pair laid down their cards. In that instant, you could see the faces of the Swedish men falling- their previously confident faces drooping into ones of aghast shock. Against their 2,3,4,5 and 6 of hearts, Will had a ten, Queen, King, Jack and ace. A perfect hand. With the soiled expressions of bad losers, the Swedish men chucked the tickets at Will, the bundles hitting him square in the chest.

"I think we're on the Titanic then."

* * *

Will and Thomas literally had to run to board the ship, since they had five minutes until departure. Just as their feet hit the boardwalk, they heard a clammer of voice as everyone ran to the side of the ship. They were departing. There was a tremendous, deafening sound as the horn sounded as they pulled out the harbour. Thomas and Will were trapped against the railing by layers of people and still out of breath they shared a smile. After escaping from the throngs of people, Thomas and Will made their way down the stairs that lead to their accommodation.

"I hope the rest of the ship's built better than this!" Tom murmured, nudging the dilapidated oak staircase with his elbow, "Otherwise we're soon to sink or something evil like that."

"Don't be a fool Tom," Will joked, grinning at his friend "No ship would dare to sink with all my finery and I on board."

Their joint laughter echoed down the wood panelled corridor- not muffled by any luxurious carpets or hangings; all the doorways along the floor were identical, plain with no window and a number printed in a gold font. Stood before them was the ticket master, a scowling man with a face that could turn a man to stone. He glared at the pair with a look of distrustful distaste-

"Tickets please," he said, with no emotion and no smile on his face. It was obvious he thought they couldn't afford tickets on the ship- even third class ones. Wordlessly, Will handed over the pair of tickets and with a slight raise of his brow smirked at the officer. Matching his lack of communication, the officer handed the tickets back, after stamping them, and gestured that they should move to their room, with a slight grunt of annoyance.

Will and Thomas excitedly ran down the corridor of the third class deck, trying to locate their rooms. They finally found their room and sprung the door open. The room was considerably smaller than the first class ones, but still quite homely. There were four beds, town on the floor and the next on the walls with a stout ladder leading up to them. Will and Thomas dumped their kit sacks, containing everything they owned on the beds, the slate green contrasting with the stark white sheets.

"Shall we make for the deck then?" Thomas asked, bouncing on his heels in childish excitement,

"Eager to admire the view are we?" Will asked, parting with his trademark wink as he left the room, Thomas following with a grin plastered on his face. Meanwhile, the two other men looked at each other in confusion, thoroughly confused why these Englishmen were here instead of their friends.

* * *

Tessa entered her suite, with her mother narrating their journey to Jem as they walked, "...the carriage was fine, slightly bumpy but that must be expected, how gracious of you to ask-"

"We're here mother," Tessa said with an exasperated tone, quirking her brow to ask silently for her to open their room.

"We're in the Millionaire Suite Theresa, so look excited!" Elizabeth said, glancing around at the room. There was one large sitting room, wooden paneling up the waist height and then a cream baroque paper up to the ceiling. At intervals along the walls with paintings dressed in elaborate frames- one was a pond scene with an arching bridge in the background and a pond scattered with pink and white lilies in the foreground. At the end of the seating area were four doors- two bedrooms and two bathrooms. To the side there is a glass doorway leading to a covered porch.

"Those were certainly a waste of money," Jem said from behind her, a hand on her shoulder, a scornful expression on his face while he shook his head disapprovingly at the painting.

"You're wrong. They're fascinating. I like them. And evermore, it's by Picasso." Jem rolled his eyes and Tessa called her maid, Sophie, to help her into her room.

The porter from the docks entered the room, wheeling the safe along with him on a handtruck. "Just put it over there," Jem instructed the porter, pointing over to a corner of the room by the wardrobe.

A little while later, they left their room to socialize with the other first class passengers on board. A broad-shouldered woman in a enormous hat with feathers sprouting out of it comes into the reception room of the first class. Elizabeth greeted her cordially, gesturing that the others should do the same. The woman was, Charlotte Fairchild who spoke with shocking familiarity and kindness of someone with her social standing. She was what Elizabeth called "new money", for her husband had somehow struck gold west.

'Is there one more stop, sonny?' Charlotte asked, stopping a porter mid-step. He replied in the affirmative, telling us that we were to stop once more on the coast of Ireland.

* * *

The next day, the captain, Magnus Bane, informed the first officer to take the ship to sea. With that, the first officer turned the engine telegraph to "ALL AHEAD FULL", which signaled the people in the engine room to get the ship up and running. In the boiler room, people poured coal into the burners to fuel the ship while the rudder sent the ship out into sea. Magnus stepped back to admire the view while looking out to sea.

Below him, Will and Thomas stood at the bow of the ship, hands gripping the rail. They turned to look at each other, grinning from ear to ear. In synchronisation they turned to look back over the deck, the waves of the sea reflected in their eyes. Out of the corner of their eyes, something moved in the water.

"Look down there!" exclaimed Will. Excitedly, they looked down to see two dolphins swimming happily alongside the ship, just skimming the surface of the water, as they watched more and more appeared jumping up to wave them off.

"I can see the Statue of Liberty from here!" Thomas shouted happily, looking beyond the horizon. "It's very small of course," he added quickly.

"I'm the king of the world!" Will shouted, jumping up onto the rail and pumping his fists, Thomas joining in on the excitement.

* * *

On the first class deck, Tessa sat with her mother, Jem, and Charlotte, as well as alongside two other men. One of them was the wealthy businessman who was tall and lean and had pronounced angular features, Benedict Lightwood, while the other was the ship's architect and engineer who was shorter with flaming red hair and a kind face, Henry Branwell.

"She is one of the largest and best ships built to this date," Lightwood said, "and our master shipbuilder here, Mr. Branwell, built every inch of this beauty."  
Mr. Branwell looked embarrassed by all the attention and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well, I did put this together, but the idea was all Benedict's," Henry said. "He envisioned a ship with such luxury and grand scale, so here she is," he continued, slapping the table.

"Why do people always call ships 'she'?" asked Charlotte, her wide brown eyes curious, "is it because men want their women to have big sterns and weigh a ton?" Everyone laughed at this. "See, this is just another example of men setting rules for women," Charlotte finished, sighing in the end.

The waiter came to take their orders and Tessa took out a cigarette and began to light it up, before her mother interjected. "You know I don't like that Theresa," Elizabeth told her daughter sternly.

"She knows," Jem said and abruptly yanked the cigarette out, placing it into the ashtray, "we'll both have lamb, rare with a little mint," he then instructed the waiter, "you do like lamb, don't you sweetpea?" he asked, turning to Tessa, while Charlotte all watched this with her curious eyes.

"So you're going to cut her meat too?" Charlotte asked teasingly to Jem. "So," she said, changing the subject, "who came up with the name _Titanic_? Was it you, Benedict?"

"Yes, it was actually me," Benedict said haughtily. "I wanted to show people her sheer size and power. And size means stability, luxury, safety-"

"Do you know of a man named Freud, Mr. Lightwood?" Tessa interrupted, everyone looking at her in surprise, "his ideas of male preoccupation of size may be of slight interest to you in particular," she said sharply. Charlotte looked at her with a smile on her face, while Henry was trying to suppress his laughter. Elizabeth, on the other hand, was not too pleased.

"My God Tessa, what has gotten into you?" her mother asked, trying to contain her anger.

"If you would excuse me," Tessa said, placing her napkin on the table and stalking out of the restaurant, leaving her mother mortified.

"I do apologize for this," Elizabeth announced to everyone at the table.

"She's a pistol Jem," said Charlotte, "do you think you can handle her?"

Jem tensed at this. "I may have to start minding what she reads from now on, won't I Mrs. Fairchild?" he said.

"Freud, who is he?" Benedict Lightwood said unexpectedly, "is he a passenger?"

* * *

The _Titanic_ powered along the Atlantic while Will sat at the third class passenger deck, intently sketching a man holding his daughter, the same ones from the docks of Southampton, in front of the railing. Thomas leaned over Will's shoulder and nodded in approval at the accuracy and precision of the sketch. They suddenly heard some barking, and turned around to see some crewmembers walking some dogs around the deck.

"That's typical," a voice behind them said. Another passenger, was standing there smoking a cigarette and shaking his head at disapproval at the men, "first class dogs come down here to take a shit."

"That's so we know where we rank in the big scheme of things," Will said, grinning.

"Like we could forget?" the man said, smiling. Will let out a short laugh.

"I'm Gideon," said the man, holding his hand out to Will.

"Will Herondale," he said, shaking Gideon's hand.

"Thomas," Thomas chimed in, also shaking Gideon's hand.

"Do you make any money with your drawings?" Gideon asked Will. Will was about to reply when someone came out onto the deck above. She was beautiful,slightly taller than average and lean, but not too much so. She stood adorned in a yellow dress with a red sash at the waist and white silk gloves, her chocolate hair into an elaborate bun and her grey eyes looking out into the horizon. Gideon looked behind him to see who Will was looking at.

"Ahh, forget it boy," Gideon said. "You'd as like angels flying out of your ass to have angels like her."

Will ignored this and kept staring at the girl. She continually stared at the horizon, but her gaze faltered and she turned her head, staring directly at Will. Will, however, was unable to peel his eyes off her. She was beautiful, but looked sad and lonely, slightly isolated from everything going on around her. She looked away from him, back at him, then away again. Thomas tried to get Will's attention by waving his arms in front of his friend, but it was no use. Suddenly, a man with silver features came onto the deck with the woman and took her arm. She jerked her arm angrily away and the two began to argue, with her storming away and him following her.

* * *

_"I saw my whole life as if I already lived it," said older Tessa, "an endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts, polo matches, always the same narrow-minded people and mindless chatter. I felt like I was standing in a great precipice, no one to ever pull me back, no one to care for me or even noticed._

Night time had now fallen on the _Titanic_, and Tessa was seated at an elaborate dinner in the first class lounge. Everyone had been engaged in deep conversation around her, except for her. Not to mention that the elaborate, but revealing, red and black dress was choking her to death. She got up and left the lounge. It wasn't until she was properly outside that she begun running the length of the corridor on the deck. People alongside watched in shock of seeing such a girl looking so desperate to escape. She ran right past a row of benches, unaware of a man who was lying down on the benches, staring at the stars and smoking a cigarette.

Tessa slammed herself against the bow of the flagpole, panting heavily, then continued to the stern of the ship. She propped herself up against the railing and began climbing on top of it, staring down onto the vast blackness of water below her. The cold air whipped around her, sending her brown tendrils flying about.

She climbed up and begun lowering herself down the railing, turning herself around so she faced the water.

"Don't do it," a voice said cautiously behind her. She whipped her head around, her eyes focusing to see a boy dressed in drab brown trousers and a white shirt, with a ragged brown overcoat over him. His clothing was that of a third class passenger, but overall appearance certainly did not give that off. He was beautiful, slightly taller than her and muscular, with jet black hair as dark as the waters below and sapphire eyes the color of the night sky, with perfect full lips and angular features all about his face.

"Stay back!" Tessa shouted, "don't come any closer to me!" Slight tears started to drip out of her eyes, but she tried her best not to cry.

The man came closer. "Take my hand. I'll pull you in," he said, his voice having a trace of a British accent, holding out his hand.

"No!" Tessa shouted again, "stay where you are. I mean it. I'll let go."

"No you won't," the boy said, staring levelly at her.

"What do you mean 'no I won't'?" Tessa snapped at him, clearly annoyed, "how do you know what I will or will not do? You don't know me at all."

"You would have done it already," the man said, grinning. "Now, take my hand."

Tessa was clearly confused about all this, and had no idea what sort of effect this man was having her. The tears were streaming down her face even harder, so she wiped her face, losing her balance a little. "You're distracting me, so please go away."

"I can't," the man said, "I'm involved now. If you let go, then I am going to have to jump in after you."

"Don't be absurd," said Tessa, "you'll be killed." The boy ignored her and began to remove his large jacket, dumping it onto the floor.

"I am a good swimmer," he said smiling, while unlacing his shoes.

"Well," said Tessa, trying to think of more excuses, "the fall will most certainly kill you."

The man thought about this before reply, "it will hurt. Maybe not kill me, but it is definitely cold down there."

Tessa looked down, the thought never crossed her mind. Then, it finally began to sink in. "How cold then?"

"Freezing," the man shrugged, "maybe a couple degrees higher. But still cold." He removed his left shoe and began unlacing his right shoe. "Ever been to Wisconsin?"

Tessa looked at him, very confused. _Who was this man?_ she wondered to herself. "No," she replied, still looking perplexed.

"Well, they have some of the coldest winters down there," the man said, "I'm originally from Wales, but I spent a great deal of my childhood there near Chippewa Falls, before returning to Wales. One time my father took me ice fishing on Lake Wissota. Ice fishing is when you chop a hole and-"

"I know what ice fishing is!" Tessa interjected, getting slightly annoyed again.

"Sorry," the man said, an expression of slight regret across his face, "just, you kind of look like an indoor girl to me. Anyway, I went down some thin ice when I was ice fishing, and I'm telling you, the water was cold, as cold as hell down there. And the more you're there, the more it feels like a thousand knives are hitting you in the back. You can't breathe or think. There's nothing but just pure pain." He took off his other shoe. "Which is why I'm not comfortable about jumping in after you. But, like I said before, I don't have a choice now that I'm involved. So, I was hoping you would come back from the rail over here and get me off the hook." He grinned at her, his smile truly infectious and beautiful.

Tessa stared at him and all she could say was "you're crazy."

"That's what everyone says about me," the man said, still grinning, "but with all due respect, I am not the one hanging off the back of this ship ready to jump off at any minute." He came a step closer. "Come on. I know you don't want to do this. Give me your hand," he said, not unkindly. Tessa stared at him for a long time, wondering why he was so mad. She looked directly into his deep blue eyes, seeing nothing but only truth in it. That seemed to settle it.

"Alright," Tessa said in defeat. She unfastened one hand from the rail and grabbed onto his outstretched hand, which he returned with a firm grip.

"I'm William Herondale, but everyone calls me Will," he said. It only struck Tessa then that she didn't even know the man's name.

"Theresa Gray," Tessa said, her voice faltering slightly. She began to turn her body around so that she faced Will. A sudden wave of dizziness swept over her, but she quickly regained her balance. Tessa let out a shriek while stepping on the railing, her dress got in her way, making one foot fall out and pulling Will down with her.

"Help! Help!" Tessa cried out, while Will tried to pull her back with both hands. He had almost gotten her fully up when she slipped again, screaming aloud in fear.

"Help! Please!" Tessa cried again. Above deck, some crewmen heard her screams, running towards the source of her voice. "Help! Help!" Tessa kept screaming.

"Listen, listen to me," Will said urgently, "I've got you. I won't let go" he said reassuringly, "now pull yourself up." She looked back into his eyes to see that they held nothing but the truth once again. She kept one hand on him firmly, while the other he placed on the railing for support. He then used both his arms to pull her up, all while consoling her and telling her it was alright. Finally, she had reached the top of the rail and Will gripped her waist.

"I've got you," he said, before lifting her up, her weight then toppling them to the ground, landing in a tangled heap, Will on top of Tessa, both of them panting heavily. They heard the running of footsteps and saw four crewmen approaching them.

"What's all this!?" one of the men exclaimed. Will quickly got off Tessa, dusting his clothes off. The men looked at Tessa and the ground, then at Will's coat and shoes off to the side, then right at Will. "You stand back and don't move an inch!" they shouted at Will, looking aghast. The man turned to one of his mates, "go fetch the master of arms," he instructed him.

**So what did you think? Finally some Will and Tessa! And sorry if some of the characters are OOC, like Jem, but it just has to play along with the movie, so yeah. Now, don't forget to review! **


	4. Chapter 3: Little Talks

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry this is late again. We were just busy with school... yeah same cliché. Anyway, this is a fairly long chapter so I'm going to stop with a lengthy explanation and let you read. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: no I'm not a genius like Cassandra Clare or James Cameron. And thank you to Of Monsters and Men for the title of this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Little Talks**

"This is unacceptable!" Jem exclaimed. The master of arms arrived, handcuffing Will to one of the poles on the ship, while Jem circled around Will. "What made you think that you could put your arms around _my_ fiancé?" He looked straight at Will, as Will averted Jem's gaze. "Look at me, you filth!" Jem said angrily, jerking Will violently.

"Jem _please, _it was an accident," Tessa pleaded, clinging on to her fiancé's arm in an attempt to drag him away from Will.

"An accident?" Jem asked incredulously, whipping his head around to look at Will and glaring at him again, Tessa looked at Will, making eye contact to avoid Jem's. In that look she begged him to agree with her, to go along with her story, to stop any further trouble.

"It was stupid really, I was..." Tessa desperately tried to think of an excuse "looking at the, uh, propellers. Then I slipped and Mr Herondale saved me. He's a hero really." The colonel, whose name was Axel Mortmain, looked at Will, assessing him as if to check if Will was telling the truth.

"You went to see the propellers?" Jem asked Tessa, raising his silvery eyebrows dubiously.

Mortmain eyed them suspiciously, "women and machinery do not mix," he said steadily.

"So, was that what really happened?" the master of arms asked, turning to Will.

"Uh huh, that's truly what happened," Will said, grinning at that. He then looked at Tessa, who returned his gaze, the secret kept amongst them only.

"Well!" said Mortmain, catching everyone's attention, "this boy here is a hero. A true hero! Good for you son!" He then clapped Will's back amicably, while the master of arms uncuffed Will. Will's hands fell free and he massaged them where the metal dug into his skin.

Tessa began to shiver in the chilly Atlantic wind, and Jem rubbed her pale arms vigorously. "Come on," he said not unkindly to her, "let's get you in. You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here for any longer." He turned to walk her back when someone loudly cleared their throat.

"James, aren't you forgetting something?" Mortmain asked. "A little something for the boy here," he continued in a low voice, gesturing towards Will so Will could not hear.

"Oh, right," said Jem, face turning red in embarrassment, "a twenty should be good, Mr. Mortmain."

"Is that really the price you'll pay for the woman you love?" Tessa interjected, looking slightly astonished. She shook her head disapprovingly at Jem.

"Hmmmm," Jem said, turning around to look at Will, giving the other man a condescending look from the appearance of his tattered clothing. "I know. How about you accompany us to dinner tomorrow night, so you could regale our group about the heroic tale you did indeed?"

Will turned to Tessa, his expression unwavering. "Sure, count me in," he said to all of them without looking at Jem.

"Good. I guess that's settled," Jem said, relieved that this matter was over. With that he turned away with Tessa linked to his arm. "This should be amusing," he said to Mortmain so Will couldn't hear. Jem then walked away with Tessa, who turned to give Will one last look, who in turn returned her gaze with a sweet smile.

Once they were out of sight, Will turned to Jem's porter, Cyril. "Could I have a cigarette?" Will asked Cyril. Cyril reached into his coat pocket and opened a silver box, containing several cigarettes. Will took two, placing one behind his ear for later and one in his mouth, which Cyril lit up for the other man.

"Funny how the lady slipped all of a sudden and yet you happened to have time to take off your shoes and your jacket, eh?" Cyril asked suspiciously, eyeing Will coldly. Then, Cyril turned around and stalked off to join Jem and Tessa, leaving Will behind, looking perplexed.

* * *

Nighttime had fallen upon the _Titanic_ once again. Tessa was back in her suite and had changed into her nightgown, readying herself for bed. She began to pull back the covers of her bed when Jem entered her room, standing in the doorway, his hands behind his back.

"I know you've been sad recently," Jem said, as he strode towards her, bringing his arms out. In his hands, he held a black velvet box that he handed over to her. "I originally intended to give this next week, but then I thought I should give it to you tonight to remind you of the strong feelings I have for you."  
Tessa slowly opened the box up and peered inside to see what treasure it beheld. Inside sat a necklace with a vivid sapphire stone. "My god," Tessa said in astonishment, "Jem, it's a... a-"

"Yes, it's a diamond my dear," Jem finished, smiling down at his fiancé, "worth fifty-six carats," he proudly added. Jem carefully took the necklace out of the box and gingerly placed it around Tessa's neck, fastening the clasp behind her. "It was once worn by the French king Louis XVI. They called it Le Coeur de la Mer, the-"

"The Heart of the Ocean," Tessa continued, translating the French name. She stared at their reflections in the mirror, her blue-gray eyes and chocolate brown hair contrasted with his silver features. "Jem, it's just so overwhelming. Thank you," she said smiling, then kissed him.

"It's for royalty. And we are royalty," Jem said soothingly, gently caressing her neck. "There is nothing I couldn't give you. There's nothing I'd deny you if you would deny me. Open your heart to me, Tessa." For the first time, there was truth in his voice and his face betrayed nothing except love and desire and Tessa felt completely loved.

"_Of course, this gift was only meant to reflect the light on himself," said older Tessa, "the illuminate light of the greatness of James Carstairs. The stone embodied exactly what he was, cold and uncaring, a heart full of ice."_

Everyone was seated around older Tessa, attentively listening to her intriguing tale thus far.

"Even after all these years, I can still feel it around my neck, like a collar around a dog," Tessa said, gesturing to her wrinkling neck. "I can still feel the weight of it bringing me down. If only you could have felt it, not only seen it."

"Well, that's the whole idea, my dear," Jace remarked, laughing not unkindly at her.

"So, let me make sure I got this right," Simon said guffawing, "you were about to jump off the _Titanic_ to kill yourself? That's great!"

"Lewis," Jace said sharply, giving Simon a warning look, but Tessa cut Jace off, joining in on the laughter.

"All you had to do was wait two days!" Simon continued. Jace ignored this and looked at his watch. Hours had passed and he still had to find out more about the diamond, more specifically of its location.

"Tessa," Jace said, interrupting the others, "can you please tell us more about the diamond? Like possibly what Carstairs did after showing it to you?"

"I'm afraid that's enough for today," Tessa said tiredly, "it's getting late and I should get some rest."

"Wait!" Jace called out, trying to stop Tessa, "could you give us any more leads? Like who had direct access to the safe? And who was that Mortmain guy? And the porter? Did they have-"

"Enough," Clary said coldly, cutting him off. "My grandmother needs sleep." Jace seemed to take the hint, and stopped asking. Clary wheeled Tessa out, who frailly waved goodbye to the rest of them.

* * *

The next day, Jace surveyed the deck while watching the submersibles going under to find any evidence for the Heart of the Ocean. Alongside him was his friend, Alec Lightwood.

"The partners are pissed Jace," Alec told his friend.

"Alec, buy me time," Jace said, trying to sooth his friend, "I need more time."

"We're running thirty thousand a day," Alec explained, "and we're already six days over the deadline. I'm telling you exactly what they told me. The hand is on the plug, and they're already starting to pull it."

"Well, can you tell the hand that I just need two more days?" Jace pleaded, "Alec, Alec, Alec, we're so close! I can feel it. She has the diamond. I just know it, but I just gotta work with her a little more, okay?" He gave his friend a look, his golden eyes glinting in the sunlight.

"Okay, fine," said Alec, subduing to his friend, "I'll try my best." He looked past Jace at someone and then Alec walked away; Jace turned around to see himself face to face with Clary. She was a whole head shorter than Jace, and he had to peer down to look at her.

"Oh, Clary," said Jace, "good you're here. I need to talk to you for a second."

"Don't you mean work for me?" Clary snapped at him, "I heard everything that you just said, and I'm not liking the way this is all turning out." For someone so small, she certainly did have a sharp tongue.

"Look," Jace started, trying to ease his way through the conversation, "I'm running out of time and really need your help."

"I'm not going to help you try to gather information from my hundred year old grandmother. I came here to tell you to back off."

"Clary," he said desperately, "you have to understand. I've given up everything in search of this diamond. I have devoted my whole life towards this hunt. I really need what's locked up inside your grandma's memory." He pulled out his hand towards her, palm up, cupped as if holding some imaginary object. "You see this?"

"What?" Clary asked, "I don't see anything."

"Exactly my point. This is the shape my hand will be once I get that necklace. You understand? I am not leaving this ship until I find it."

"Well, you surely are determined. Look Jace, she's going to do this her own way in her own time. Don't forget that she's the one that contacted you. So that means she's here for her own reasons, and God knows what those are."

"Maybe she wants to make peace with the past," Jace said gently, his golden eyes boring into her emerald ones, her fire and rage slowing dying out.

"What past?" Clary asked, her frustration showing clearly, "she's never talked about her past life ever. She had never even mentioned the _Titanic_ until two days ago."

"Then I guess we're all meeting your grandmother for the first time."

Clary looked at him hard. "You think she was really there?"

"Oh yeah. I'm a believer. And I know that she was truly there."

* * *

Back in the room with the monitors, Tessa watched intently as Simon controlled Snoop Dog. Underwater, the machine was heading towards the starboard side of the hull of the ship. Jace and Clary had joined them to hear the next part of Tessa's story.

"The next day was a Saturday," Tessa said, "and I remember thinking of how the sunlight felt shining on me." She intently looked at the deck and watched it transform into life as it was back in 1912, with people lively as ever walking around minding their own business. Children were out playing in the sunshine, despite the cold winds of the Atlantic hitting the ship. Porters were out and about walking the first class passengers' dogs. Men were playing chess, while young girls were reading books or playing with dolls. Younger Tessa unlatched the gate leading to the third-class deck, something a first class passenger would never do. William Herondale was playing with a little five year old girl, drawing funny faces of her in his sketchbook.

"Hello Will," Tessa said politely while she approached him.

He looked up at Tessa and away from that little girl. "Oh, hello again," he replied, smiling at her.

"Could I speak to you in private?" Tessa asked Will.

"Uh, yes. Of course," he said hesitantly, unsure about what Tessa wanted to talk about. He gestured her to walk first. "After you." Tessa led the way with Will on her side, walking along the deck. They received a few glances from people here and there; it was odd to see a first class and a third class passenger together on a lower deck.

"Mr. Herondale," Tessa began.

"Will," Will interrupted.

"Will," Tessa tested out nervously. He looked at her, his deep blue eyes urging her to continue, so she did. "I feel like such an idiot. It took me nearly the whole morning to muster the courage to see you."

"Well, here you are," Will said kindly, putting his hands in his trouser pockets.

"Here I am," she repeated. "I... I just wanted to thank you for the other night. Not only for what you did, pulling me back up. But, um, also for your discretion. So thank you."

"You're welcome Tessa," Will simply said.

"Look," Tessa said, not wanting to end their conversation, "I know what you're thinking. That I'm a poor little rich girl that doesn't know how to fend for herself.

What does she know about misery and being sad about things?"

"That's not at all what I was thinking," Will replied, his gaze staying levelly with hers. "I was thinking about what could have hurt this girl so much that she had no way out."

"I don't...," Tessa began, "I mean it wasn't just one thing. It was everything. It's this whole world I live in. I feel like an insect stuck in amber with no way to escape." Tessa couldn't just stop there. Something about Will, some pull towards him urged her to keep going, to tell him the full truth. "I just had to get away. I had to keep on running, run until I was out of the way. Then suddenly I reached the rail and even the_ Titanic_ was not big enough to escape from. Well, big enough to get away from them. Before I really thought about it, I was at the rail. I was furious, angry, sad. I would show them how I really felt. They'll be sorry."

"Uh huh, of course they would be sorry," Will said, surprised that a woman of such stature could have so much going on, "because you would have been dead."

Tessa lowered her head in shame, "oh God, I'm such a fool."

"That penguin last night," Will said, trying to change the mood, "is he one of them?"

"Penguin?" Tessa asked, confused. Then it dawned on her, "oh Jem! He is one of them."

"So, is he your boyfriend?" Will inquired curiously.

"Jem? Oh he's more than that." Tessa held out her left hand, revealing a sizable diamond ring on her ring finger. Will looked at it, his eyes widening in shock.

"Good God, look at the size of that thing!" he exclaimed, "you would have gone straight down to the bottom of the ocean with that." Tessa laughed at that and Will joined in, happy to bring out some spirit from the miserable, yet breathtakingly beautiful girl. They had reached the first class deck, where a passing passenger gave Will a scathing glare from the look of his clothing, which Will simply ignored. "So," Will said, "you're stuck on this train and can't get off because of this fella you're about to marry."

"Yes, exactly!" Tessa said, relieved that someone understood what she was going through.

"So, don't marry him," Will said.

"I wish it was that simple."

"It is that simple."

"Oh Will, please do not judge me until you see the world I constantly live in."

"Well, I will tonight," he said. Tessa, not wanting to continue this particular conversation, looked down at what Will was cradling under his arms.

"What's this?" she asked, pointing at what was under his arms.

"Oh, this? Just my sketchbook. Nothing special."

"May I?" Reluctantly, Will handed it over to Tessa. She sat down on a bunch and began to flip through the pages of the book. They were filled with sketches of only people. Will had added humanity to each drawing, making them come alive; wrinkles to an old woman, a sleeping man, a father holding his daughter at the rail.

"Will, these are amazing!" Tessa said, clearly impressed. A gust of wind suddenly hit them and the pages went flying. Will leapt up, scrambling to salvage what he could.

"Tell that to the people in Paris," he said disapprovingly, only recovering two pages.

"Oh no! I'm truly sorry," she said truthfully.

"I just seem to spew them out. They're not worth a damn much anyway." For emphasis, he through the last two pages over the rail.

"You're deranged," Tessa said teasingly, and they both joined into the laughter. She began to flip through the remainder of the pages when she came across a sketch of two nudes. They had as much life and spirit as they would have in reality. "Well, well," she said, blushing at the sight, "you draw these all in real life?"

"Yup, each and every one of them."

Tessa continued through them and kept seeing sketches of one girl, more particularly of her hands. "You seem to like this girl. You used her several times."

"Just her hands," he said.

"I think you may have had a love affair with her."

"No, no!" Will exclaimed, justifying himself, "just her hands." He smiled at Tessa. He did have an infectious smile.

"You have a gift Will. You truly do. You can see people."

"I can see you," he said, his blue eyes deeply gazing at hers. She felt pulled towards him, mesmerized by his uniquely colored eyes.

"And...?" Tessa asked, her heart beating erratically.

"You wouldn't have jumped off."

**So what did you think? This was more of a filler, but next chapter will be the dinner… that should be interesting :) Don't forget to review!**

**~The Pale Red Queen and Thalia C.**


	5. Chapter 4: Pretending

**Hello again everyone! I hope everyone had a great Christmas and happy 2013 to you all! I hope the new year has started great for everybody :) Anyways, here's the next chapter and it's the dinner party like promised. It turned out a lot longer than we expected, but without further ado enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: all of this belongs to Cassandra Clare and James Cameron.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Pretending**

"It's that vulgar Fairchild woman coming our way," Lillian said to Elizabeth, her voice laced with disgust.

"Quick, let's get up and go so she does not sit with us," said Elizabeth, slightly rolling her eyes.

They began to rise when Charlotte approached them. "Hello girls," she said cheerfully, "I was hoping to have tea with you all."

"We're awfully sorry you missed it," Elizabeth said, pretending to be sympathetic, "the countess and I were just about to get some fresh air on the boat deck."

"Oh what a lovely idea!" said Charlotte, her brown eyes lighting up, "this will be great opportunity for me to catch up on the gossip." Elizabeth and Lillian brushing by Charlotte, who hurried after them, walking unknowingly past Benedict Lightwood and the captain of the ship, Magnus Bane.

"So, have you not lit the last four boilers then?" Benedict curiously asked Magnus.

"There's no need to," Magnus replied, "we're already making excellent speed," he added.

This did not seem to satisfy Benedict, who grew more impatient. "Captain, the media already knows of the immense size of the _Titanic_, but we should make them marvel at her speed. We need to give them some news to print. Let the maiden voyage of the _Titanic_ make the headlines!"

"Mr. Lightwood, I prefer to not push the engines until they are no longer running," Magnus replied, defending him and the ship.

"Of course, I'm just a passenger so I'll leave it to your good judgment to decide what is best. But, what a glorious end in coming to New York the night before our arrival and surprise them all. We'll make the morning papers. Retire with a bang then, eh?" At this, Magnus subtly nodded, Benedict gleaming and taking another smoke out of his cigar. "Good man," he told the captain, nodding in respect.

* * *

The _Titanic_ continued to chug along its journey as the sun began to set, casting an orange glow on the water. Will and Tessa were engrossed in conversation while leaning against the rails, enjoying the sunset.

"After spending most of my childhood in Wales, I came down to Los Angeles to a pier in Santa Monica and starting to portraits for people at ten cents a piece," Will said modestly to Tessa.

"Why can't I be like you, Will?" Tessa asked admiringly, "just head out to the horizon whenever I feel like it." She looked towards him and gave him a small smile. "Say we go there on time to that pier. Even if we only just talk about it."

"No, we'll do it," Will said encouragingly, "we'll drink cheap beer, we'll go on the roller coaster until we throw up, then we'll ride horses along the beach. And we'll do it like a real cowboy, none of that side saddle stuff."

Tessa gave him a nervous look. "You mean one leg on each side?"

"Yeah."

"Can you show me?"

"Sure, if you like." He grinned down at her.

"Well, teach me to ride like a man!" Tessa exclaimed, giggling a bit.

"And chew tobacco like a man," he said, changing his pleasant British accent to a southern American accent.

Tessa laughed. "And spit like a man," she said, mimicking his accent.

"What, they didn't teach that to you in finishing school?" Will said, not unkindly.

"No," Tessa giggled.

"Well, come on. I'll show you." Will grabbed her wrist and started pulling her towards the covered deck. Tessa tried to protest all while laughing about their silliness, but Will was unyielding. He brought her towards a rail that overlooked the ocean and she stopped next to him.

"Now, watch closely," he instructed her. Will tilted his head back, while making a throaty noise, then spit out a huge glob of saliva out, sending it at least ten feet out.

"That's disgusting!" Tessa exclaimed in shock, but she also found it somewhat amusing at the same time.

"Now come on, your turn," he told her. Tessa looked around, ensuring that no one she knew was on the deck, then imitated Will's motions, just not as dramatic and producing only a small amount of spit that flew straight down.

"That's pitiful," Will said, his British accent more profound. "You really got to hock it back, give it some leverage. Use your arms," he placed his arms out in front of him and leaned back, "arc your neck," he tilted his neck back and spat again, "you see the range on that thing?" he asked, and Tessa nodded in response. "Okay, go," he told her. Tessa put her arms in front and tilted back, while making throaty noises to build up the saliva and spat it out. It went much further than before, but not as close to Will's.

"That was better," Will said, "but really try to hock it up and give some body to it." He began to demonstrate once more, while making hoggish noise to build it up, when Tessa tapped him, looking past his shoulder. He turned around to see himself face to face with Elizabeth Gray, Lillian Highsmith, and Charlotte Fairchild. Will forcefully swallowed his saliva down to hide what he and Tessa were doing.

"Mother!" Tessa said in surprise, then walked towards her mother. "May I introduce Will Herondale." Will nodded and gave the ladies a small, but warm, smile.

"Charmed, I'm sure," said Elizabeth, her voice devoid of any emotion. Charlotte, on the other hand, looked at Will and gestured to his mouth, in which he quickly brushed away some spit that was running down his chin. Tessa began to tell them about how Will was the one who saved her life the night before, but Elizabeth appeared to not be listening to any of this, watching Will coldly as though he was an insect, not a person.

"Well Will, it sounds like you're a good man to have around a sticky spot," said Charlotte kindly. Suddenly, a trumpeter burst out in sound behind them, alarming the five of them. "Why do they always have to announce dinner like a damn cavalry charge?" she asked them all.

Tessa laughed at Charlotte's question. "Shall we go get dressed for dinner mother?" Elizabeth nodded, a cold expression still across her face and turned around, Tessa following her. "I'll see you at dinner Will," Tessa said to him over her shoulder, smiling. Will waved at Tessa as she and her mother, as well as Lillian Highsmith exited the deck. However, he could not take his eyes off of her and kept watching her as she left.

"Uh son," Charlotte started, "son!" she shouted to get Will's attention. He looked at her. "Do you have the slightest idea of what you're doing?" she asked.

Will looked at the other lady long and hard before saying, "Not really," he replied honestly.

"Well, you're about to go into a snakepit," she said, and then surveyed his clothes, "what are you planning to wear?" Will shrugged his shoulders and gestured to what he was already wearing, a brown shirt with torn up khaki suspenders over it. "Pfft, I figured," said Charlotte, "well come on. I'll help you." She took him by the arm and started leading him off the deck towards her suite.

* * *

"There you go," said Charlotte, putting on a black suit jacket for Will, "you and my son are the same size." She stepped back, beaming at him.

"Pretty close," said Will, satisfied with the fit while shaking his arms out. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked the same, but slightly older and more mature, more refined and handsome. He wore black slacks with a matching jacket on top of a pressed white shirt and white bowtie.

Charlotte whistled at him, looking pleased at what she could do for him. "My, my, my... you shine up like a new penny."

* * *

Night had fallen once again on the _Titanic_, as people on the first class area prepared themselves for an elaborate dinner, as they had done every day since boarding the ship. A doorman opened the door leading to the dining area while greeting the person, as he did per routine every night. What he didn't know was that this particular man was not a regular guest; in fact, this was his first time in this area. Will Herondale stepped through the door, feeling like a new and rejuvenated person. He was wearing the suit that Charlotte gave him and his curly, unruly jet black hair was slicked back, making him look older, but still handsome. He smiled at the doorman, who returned the smile then shut the door. Will walked forward, observing the upper class passengers around him. He looked up to see a chandelier above him, illuminating the whole room, and then took a step towards the wooden railing and glanced down to see a grand staircase leading in that direction. He strode towards it and descended the stairs, being careful not to trip on the steps, nodding at the men surrounding him in the perfunctory manner in which they did so.

After Will had reached the bottom, he stood by a wooden pillar, observing those around him and trying to copy the way they held themselves. He glanced back to see Jem walking down the stairs with Elizabeth clinging onto his arm, adorned with diamond encrusted silver- in her hair and around her neck there were twists of the metal. Jem wore a black suit, which was almost identical to Will's, exemplifying his silver features. They both walked past Will, who stuck out his hand, seemingly without noticing him and with no acknowledgment, going straight away to greet Lillian Highsmith. Will barely had time to stifle his grin when he saw Tessa walking down the stairs and his mouth falls open with amazement. Her hair was twisted at the back of her head, with curling, brown tendrils resting around the nape of her neck; fastened over the wispy hairs was a decedent necklace of silver with yet more diamonds that matched the ones twisting through her hair and hanging from her ears. Her grey eyes were accentuated by a dark red lipstick that accentuated her pale face. She wore a dress of red silk that curved around her figure; on top of the silk base was a further black lace gown, with short sleeves and a sweeping necklace. Neither of them could take their eyes off each other. She reached Will and he took one of her white gloved hands, gently pressed his lips to the back of her fingers, then smiled shyly up at her through his eyelashes.

"I saw that in a nickelodeon once and I've always wanted to do it," Will said, matching his beaming grin with one of his own. Tessa's grin widened noticeably as she put her arm through his and directed him towards her mother and Jem.

"Jem, surely you remember Mr. Herondale?" Tessa addressed him with a slight smirk, reveling in his taken aback expression towards Will.

"Herondale! I didn't recognize you-," he broke off to look at Will's outfit and his swept back his silvery hair and nodded approvingly, "amazing- you could almost pass a gentleman!" Jem added, thoroughly impressed.

"Almost," said Will, raising his eyebrows.

"Extraordinary," Jem stated simply, linking his arm with Elizabeth and proceeding to the dining hall. Will looked at Tessa, who gave a small laugh, and followed the other two, arm in arm with each other. They entered another room, with grand open spaces and people smoking around them.

"Over there is the Countess Highsmith – you briefly met her earlier today," Tessa informed Will, gesturing over to Lillian Highsmith. "And there to the right is George Penhallow; he's the richest man on this ship. His little wifey there Madeleine is my age and in quite delicate condition. See how's she's trying to hide it. Quite the scandal." Will gave a small laugh.

Tessa then turned his attention to an older couple who were conversing with Jem and Elizabeth. "That's Aloysius Starkweather and his wife, Lady Starkweather," Tessa told Will as the Starkweathers waved at Tessa, "she designs naughty lingerie, among many of her peculiar talents. Very popular with the royals." Will laughed again and smiled at Tessa.

"Congratulations Carstairs," Mr. Starkweather said to Jem, both eyeing Tessa like some prized possession.

Why, thank you," Jem smirked, turning away from Tessa and back to his conversation.

Care to escort a lady to dinner?" a voice said behind Tessa and Will. They spun around to see none other than Charlotte Branwell, dressed in a fine black dress, her brown eyes shining.

"Certainly," Will smiled and held out his free arm, which Charlotte gladly took. Will walked both Tessa and Charlotte towards Jem and Elizabeth, who led them towards the dining room.

"Ain't nothing to it, is there Will?" Charlotte asked Will. "Remember, the only thing these people respect is money. Just act like you own a gold mine or something like that and you're in the club." Will glanced around at the people around him and all the finery, trying to figure out how to fit in with them.

"Hey, George!" Charlotte called out to George Penhallow, who spun away from Magnus Bane to face the others. He looked happy to see Charlotte.

"George, Madeleine," started Tessa, "may I introduce to you William Herondale."

Mr. Penhallow reached out his hand, which Will returned, and shook it. "Good to meet you, William," he greeted Will kindly, "are you of the Boston Herondales?"

"No, the Welsh Herondales actually," Will said politely, trying to behave as much like a gentleman as possible.

"Oh yes, yes," George clearly did not understand what was meant by this. Tessa and Will then left the Penhallows and made their way through the dining room, Charlotte at their heels.

"_He must have been really nervous," narrated older Tessa, "but he never faltered. All the other upper class passengers assumed he was one of them... a young captain of some industry perhaps, new money obviously, but still a member of their - _our_ - club. Mother, of course, could always be counted upon_.

"Tell us about the accommodations on the steerage, Mr. Herondale," instructed Elizabeth Gray, "I hear they're quite good on this ship." She was seated around a large oval table, along with Tessa, Jem, Will, Charlotte, the Penhallows, Benedict Lightwood, Axel Mortmain, Lillian Highsmith, Henry Branwell, and the Starkweathers. Waiters ushered themselves in and around the table, serving various delicacies to the dinner party.

"The best I've seen, ma'am," Will answered Elizabeth's question, who was seated directly across from her, "hardly any rats." Everyone laughed.

"Mr. Herondale here is joining us from third class. He was of some assistance to my fiancé last night," Jem informed the others at the table.

"It turns out that Mr. Herondale is quite a fine artist," Tessa jumped in, not wanting to discuss what had happened the previous night on the ship, "he was kind enough to show me some of his work today." She glanced quickly at Will and gave him a slight smile.

"Tessa and I differ in our definition of fine art," Jem said, picking some shrimp balls off a tray that a waiter handed him, "not to impugn your work, sir," Jem added quickly, not wanting to insult Will. Will waved his hand in response to that, no offense taken.

Tessa cleared her throat and wiped her mouth, gesturing to her napkin. Will took this as a sign, and removed the napkin from the multitude of plates in front of him, spreading it across his lap. He looked at the many different eating utensils, the thought of using so many of them truly daunting.

"Are these all for me?" Will whispered to Charlotte, who was sitting to the right of him.

"Just start outward and work your way in," she instructed him.

Another waiter came to Will. "How would you like your caviar, sir?"

"No caviar for me," Will declined politely, "never did like it much." He looked over at Tessa, who smiled back to him warmly. Elizabeth, however, still gave him a cold look, like he was some sort of animal.

"And where exactly do you live, Mr. Herondale?" she asked him.

"Well, right now my address is the RMS Titanic," Will stated simplely. Everyone laughed again. "After that, I'm on God's good humor."

"And how do you find the means to travel?" Elizabeth inquired, not thrilled by his humor.

"I work my way from place to place. You know, tramp steamers and such. I so happened to win my ticket to the _Titanic_ here by a lucky hand in poker. A _very_ lucky hand." Tessa smiled again at him.

"All life is a game of luck!" announced Aloysius Starkweather to everyone.

"Mmm," Jem shook his head at this comment, "a real man makes his own luck. Isn't that right Herondale?"

"Mhmm," Will murmured, looking up at Jem.

"And you find this sort of rootless existence appealing to you?" Elizabeth asked snootily, taking a long sip out of her white wine.

"Why, yes I do ma'am," said Will, keeping his usual calm, but warm demeanor, "I mean, I've got everything I need with me... the air in my lungs and a few sheets of paper. I love the feeling of waking up in the morning and not knowing what's gonna happen that day or who I'm going to meet." He stared right at Tessa, who matched his gaze. "Or where I'm going to wind up," he added hurriedly, "I mean, just the other night I was sleeping underneath a bridge. But now, I'm on the grandest ship in the whole world, while having champagne with you fine folks." All laughed again and Will raised his glass at them. "You never know what hand you'll get dealt next. You learn to take life as it comes to you, to make each and every day count." Everyone fell silent, taking in the words that Will had said to them all.

"Well said, Will," said Charlotte, looking satisfied with Will's speech.

"Here, here!" Aloysius chimed in excitedly.

"To make it count," said Tessa, tilting her glass forward and looking Will straight in the eye.

"To make it count!" everyone repeated, lifting up their champagne glasses and taking a sip.

* * *

The dinner continued on through the night. Everyone had finished their appetizers, salads, and main courses, and was just being served desserts, a cart full of pastries being pushed right beside them.

"And Mr. Fairchild had no idea I had hidden the money in the stove!" Charlotte announced, slightly drunk, and everyone regaled in her laughter. "So he comes in as drunk as a pig and lights the whole thing on fire!"

"Next it'll be brandies in the Smoking Room," Tessa said quietly to Will, who was across from her. No one could hear her, since everyone was still laughing at Charlotte's story.

"Well, join me for brandy, gentlemen," announced Aloysius Starkweather, as if on cue. A few of the men agreed to this, and Tessa gave a small laugh to herself.

"Now, they retreat to a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe," Tessa continued to whisper to Will, who smirked at that.

"Ladies, thank you for your company," Benedict Lightwood said to all the guests around the table, getting up along with Aloysius and Jem.

"May I escort you back to the cabin?" Jem asked his fiancé.

"No, I'll stay here," Tessa brushed him off without looking at him.

Will stood up, pushing his chair and handing a pen to Charlotte. "Here you go, Charlotte."

"Joining us, Herondale?" Aloysius asked Will, noting that the other boy had gotten up along with them.

"No thanks. I've got to return to my cabin."

"That's probably the best," said Jem, coming over to Will and giving him a slight pat on the arm, "it'll be all business and politics. Nothing of interest." Jem walked away towards the other men, followed by his porter, Cyril.

Will began to leave when Tessa turned around in her seat to face him. "Will, must you go?"

"Time for me to go row with the other slaves," Will said casually. Will leaned over and took her hand, gingerly planting his lips on it while slipping in a piece of paper between her fingers. "Good night, Tessa." Will walked away from the room, but not without looking back on occasion and seeing a look of surprise across Tessa's beautiful face. Tessa glanced back cautiously to ensure her mother wasn't looking, and then unfolded the paper, placing it under the table. It read: _Make it count. Meet me at the clock_.

* * *

Once all the other guests left, Tessa made her way out the dining room and back to the main foyer where the chandelier stood above her. She stood at the base of the stairs and looked up. Will was situated at the first level of the stairs, his back towards her, facing the ornate wooden clock, one hand resting on the railing. He was still in the black suit with his jet black hair slicked back, but now his usual curls were starting to come out. Tessa took a deep breath and lifted her skirts up, making her way up the stairs. Each step she took closer towards Will her heart pounded harder. She never experienced this feeling before. Nervousness? Anxiety? Giddiness? She could not quite place a finger on it. When she was just a few feet away from him, he turned around to face her. Her heart pulsated even faster, as she studied his face; the sharp features, angular cheekbones, and beautiful sapphire eyes. A warm smile then spread across his face, relief of her arrival evident in his expression.

"So, you wanna go to a real party?"


	6. Chapter 5: The Party

**A/N: Wow this must have been the fastest that we've updated! I just love being on holidays :) Here's the party scene, as promised. And thank you to all that have reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story - your feedback is greatly appreciated! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The Party**

The third class general room was crammed full of people; people sitting down around small wooden tables, drinking all the while, people up on a raised stage, dancing with clasped hands. The atmosphere in the room was electric- it was tangibly buzzing with the slight drunkenness and merriment of everybody there, this was only heightened by the smells wafting through the general room; an undercurrent of sweat from both the men and women, heightened by a hint of alcohol and salt coming from the sea, close by, here below decks. The most noticeable thing though was the music, seeping through the room, infecting everyone with it's tune. The melody was pouring out of fiddles- an Irish, sweeping tune full of leaps and jumps that were perfectly suited to the unpolished, unpracticed dancing. There were other members of the 'band' also- a piano player, a tambourine, all of whom were stamping their feet in time with the song, smoking as they did so. Almost everyone in the room was either smoking or drinking- with a flagon of beer in one hand, the men were all talking amicably, whilst dancing with a woman on his other arm. It contrasted wonderfully to the uptight formality of the dinner.

Tessa sat at a table with Gideon and Thomas- although their conversation was limited as Tessa couldn't understand them through the noise, drinking a pint of stout that Will had handed to her, watching the party in amazement. Her eyes were always drawn back to Will though, however much she tried to focus on anybody else- he was dancing with a young, dark haired girl, twisting her through his arms as she laughed happily. The tune stopped, and Will walked towards Tessa, holding the girl's hand. He dismissed, kindly, by saying

"I'm going to dance with her now-," pointing to Tessa, "is that alright?" The small girl nodded, looking forlorn, so Will said, "You'll always be my best girl, Cecily," and then pulled Tessa to her feet.

"Come on!" He says, pulling Tessa to her feet, onto the raised platform- Tessa almost froze in fright, and she locked eyes with Will, trying to portray her apprehension.

"I can't do this!" she exclaimed.

"Well, we're going to have to get a little bit closer," Will smirks, sliding his hand to the small of her back and pulling them together, leaving barely a millimeter of space between them- Tessa gasped, shocked at his forwardness, causing Will to deepen his smirk even more as he pulled into the dance when the band begins to play.

"I don't know the steps!" Tessa said, still unsure at what to do, as she is pushed closer to Will by the masses of people.

"Neither do I! Just go along with it"' Will clasps Tessa's hand and starts to dance with her, a hopping, fast and frantic set of steps that leaves them bouncing around in circles, laughing. The music became more upbeat, and Tessa and Will danced faster to keep up with it, all while having fun with each other.

Will spotted his friend, Thomas, swing dancing with another girl on top of a makeshift stage in the center of the room. He pointed the stage out to Tessa and enthusiastically pulled her towards there, Tessa following his lead. Thomas and his partner made their way off the stage to put Will and Tessa in the limelight. Will suavely slicked his hair back, which was as unruly as ever, and hooked his hands in his pants. He retired the jacket, but still kept the slacks, shirt, and dress shoes that Charlotte let him borrow. With great focus and intensity, he began to tap dance, starting off simply but allowing the steps to smoothly transition to more complexity. Tessa watched in amazement as Will kept dancing effortlessly. She removed her heels and passed it to a man behind her and then mimicked Will's moves in only her tights. Will also watched her in a matched amazement and she met his expression with a large smile, which he returned. Will spinned around in a circle and tapped his shoes around, then Tessa also proved herself by doing the same for a longer time. He then held out his arm and she linked hers through and they went around in a circle. Other people joined in, copying their swing dance in matched excitement. Will then held out his hands and Tessa placed hers in his and criss-crossed it, continually going around in circles.

"Will... no!" Tessa exclaimed, breathless.

Will laughed, "woahhhhh!"

Tessa began laughing so hard that her stomach began to hurt. But she did not care. She was having the best night of her life.

* * *

Decks above, Jem was seated with Benedict Lightwood and Aloysius Starkweather in the Smoking Room. They were around a poker table, lighting cigars and brandy glasses situated in front of them, entertaining in a deep conversation about American politics. Jem, as well as the others, had no idea what his fiancé was up to...

* * *

Back in the midst of the revelry of the third class party, men were gathered around a wooden table with glasses and glasses filled to the brim with beer. Two men, one of them being Gideon, were engrossed in a game of arm wrestling when Will reached over to grab two of the glasses, one for him and one for Tessa. Will took a few sips and turned to Tessa, expecting her to not drink at all. He was caught off guard when he saw her chugging down the beer, not once putting the glass down.

"What?" Tessa asked, clearly amused by Will's shocked expression, "you think a first class girl can't drink?" She laughed. Will started to join in when another passenger drunkenly slammed into him, forcing him to spill his drink over Tessa's dress.

"Get outta here!" Will shouted angrily to the other man. He turned to Tessa, placing his hand on her arm so she could regain balance. "You alright?"

Tessa began laughing, clearly unharmed. "I'm fine," she said, the evident worry fading from Will's face. The arm wrestlers began cheering again, catching Tessa and Will's attention.

"Two out of three, two out of three," Gideon said through a cigarette.

"So," Tessa said, coming up to them and interrupting their game, "you think you're big, tough men?" She took Gideon's cigarette out of his mouth and placed it between her lips, handing it back to him and letting out a big puff of smoke towards the men. "Let's see you do this," she challenged them defiantly. "Hold this for me, Will," Tessa handed him part of her voluminous skirt, which he held up for her. She shut her eyes tight and lifted her arms above her, assuming a ballet stance. She placed all her weight on her feet and first raised her heels up, then her toe mounds until she was only on the tips of her big toe. Everyone watched in awe.

"Jesus, Mary, Joseph!" said Gideon in wonderment.

"Ow!" Tessa yelped, her face wincing in pain but still resilient in staying that way. Tessa held her stance for a few more seconds then fell back down, Will catching her in his arms before she fully hit the ground. "You alright?" Will asked, impressed with what she just did.

"I haven't done that in ages!" Tessa laughed, surprised she could still do that. Will hoisted her up to her feet, but still kept her in close proximity to him, his hands clasped around her back.

The musicians began rejoicing in their giddy music, bagpipes, fiddles, drums, ukuleles, and all. The scene revived itself again, the party being sprung back to life. Men and women joined hands and began to skip and run to the side, circling around the dancefloor. Will found an opening within this chain and invited himself in, pulling Tessa with him. Tessa skipped and hopped along with everyone, laughing and truly having the time of her life. For once she could enjoy herself, without having to listen to her mother's scolds or Jem's overprotectiveness. Or so she thought, for she and Will were unaware that Cyril was watching them from the shadows of the room.


	7. Chapter 6: Tension

**A/N: Yay another quick update! Well, we made the chapter shorter to get it out faster. Anyways, read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Tension**

Tessa and Jem sat in their private deck, which was attached to their suite. It was the next day and they were having their daily afternoon tea together. However, unlike their usual teas, an aura of coldness was hanging dangerously around them. Tessa was dressed in a simple, light green dress with floral fringes that clung loosely to her body and short sleeves. Jem was opposite her in black pants and a white shirt, his usual immaculate silver hair disheveled, as if he just had gotten out of bed.

Jem warily took a sip of tea, then glanced to the side, as if bothered by something. "I hope you would have come to me," he said, turning his gaze back to Tessa.

"I was tired," Tessa replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, yes you were. You're little escapade below decks were no doubt exhausting." Tessa looked up, alarmed, and Jem smirked. Then, it dawned on her.

"I see you had that undertaker of a manservant follow me," said Tessa, stiffening at her realization. She placed her cup and saucer down on the table, untouched.

"You'll never behave like that again. Do you understand me, Tessa?" said Jem sternly.

Tessa looked him straight in his eyes, breathing heavily. "I'm not a foreman in one of your mills that you can command. I'm your fiancé-"

Jem's eyes lit up in obvious anger, his nostrils. "Fiancé?" he said, quietly but menacingly. "My fiancé?!" he shouted, rage lacing his voice, standing up and tipping over his teacup so loudly that Tessa did not even have time to react. With one sweeping gesture, he violently brushed over all the breakfast china to the ground, toppling the table over. Tessa was still seated, watching in horror, but Jem closed the gap between them by grabbing her forcefully by the wrists. "Yes! You are! And you are my wife in practice, if it's not by the law yet. So it is your honor to honor me." Jem pressed his face closer to hers and Tessa let out a small, shrinking back in her chair. "You will honor me the way a wife has to obey her husband. I do not want to be made a fool by you. Is this in anyway unclear?" Tessa didn't say anything, still terrified. She had never seen Jem react this way, and was completely dumbfounded by his erratic behaviour.

"I said, do I make myself clear?" he shouted at her once more, forcing to get an answer out.

Tessa nodded her head, letting a small "yes" escape from her mouth.

"Good," Jem straightened up and pulled his suit down, composing himself, "now, if you'd kindly excuse me." With that, he walked off, leaving a frightened Tessa behind, who still sat rigidly in her seat breathing heavily.

"Miss Tessa!" Sophie, Tessa's maid, had been in the corner of the deck, watching the dramatic interaction in its entirety. She hurried over to Tessa's side and began to pick up the bits of broken china. Tessa bent down to help the maid.

"I'm... I'm so sorry Sophie. We had a little accident," Tessa said nervously to not only Sophie, but also to herself.

"It's alright miss," Sophie said gently.

"Here, let me help you," Tessa said, trying to hide the tears that started to come down. She began to pick up a flower that had fallen when Sophie reached out to console her. Tessa put her hand on Sophie's shoulder, then placed her hand over her own heart, letting out a huge sob and collapsing against the legs of the chair, crying.

"It's alright miss," Sophie said again, quietly.

* * *

Tessa stood in her room holding onto her bedpost, her back towards her door. She was dressed in only a white corset that Sophie was busy lacing up her corset. Elizabeth opened the door and Sophie took this as her sign to leave, closing the door behind her. Elizabeth then walked to Tessa and continued tying up the laces from where Sophie left it. She, however, was forcefully tightening them, as if in rage.

"You are never to see that Herondale boy again, do you understand me?" Elizabeth said sternly, "Theresa, I forbid it."

"Oh stop it mother, you'll give yourself a nosebleed," Tessa retorted.

Elizabeth aggressively grabbed Tessa's bare forearm and wheeled Tessa around to face her. "Tessa, this is no game. Our situation is precarious - you know the money is gone."

"Of course I know it's gone, mother," Tessa said matter-of-factly, "you remind me every day."

"Your father left us nothing but a legacy of bad debts hidden by our good name," Elizabeth said eerily calm, Tessa shrinking back against the bedpost. "That name is our only card to play. I don't understand you, Theresa. Carstairs is a fine match and he will ensure our survival."

Tessa sucked in a big breath, looking hurt. "How could you put this weight on my shoulders?"

"Why are you being so selfish?" Elizabeth raised her voice, laced with anger.

"I'm being selfish?" Tessa retorted, copying her mother's tone. Tessa glared at her mother, and Elizabeth matched her daughter's gaze but slowly faded into a more fearful expression in her eyes.

"Do you want to see me working as a seamstress?" Elizabeth whispered, clearly frightened by the idea, "is that what you want?" she asked more quietly so that Tessa could barely hear. "To see our fine things sold at auctions? Our memories scattered to the wind." Elizabeth turned around and covered her face, embarrassed that Tessa might see her choking on tears.

Tessa looked at her mother remorsefully then took another deep breath, "it's so unfair."

"Of course it's unfair," Elizabeth said, turning around and keeping her voice level, "we're women. Our choices are never easy." She took one stride toward Tessa, and gave her a peck on her cheek, caressing her face. Then without another word, she turned Tessa around and continued to tighten her corset.

* * *

The piano music filled the dining saloon as first class passengers were gathered around in a divine service, as it was a Sunday. Magnus Bane stood in front of a podium in a fine suit, leading the group in the hymn "Almighty Father Strong to Save". The group included Benedict Lightwood, Charlotte Fairchild, and Tessa, who was between Jem and her mother. Everyone, even Tessa who had been very distracted lately, were fully engrossed in the hymn.

Will Herondale made his way through the first class area, no longer looking like the gentlemen that he was the other night. He wore a tattered gray coat over a white shirt that was loosely tucked into her brown trousers. He ran down the same steps of the grand staircase where he had just seen the beauteous Tessa last night. On his way down, he saw Henry Branwell, who was busy scribbling something down.

"Hello Mr. Branwell," Will said politely.

"Hello Will," Henry looked up from his notebook and smiled at the other boy. Will continued down the stairs, placing his hands casually in his coat pocket. He wandered towards the saloon, where the hymns echoed from in the distance. Before he could get too close, the doorman stopped him. It was the same doorman who had greeted him so kindly and ushered him in at the dinner.

"Sir-," the doorman started to speak.

"I just need to get inside," Will said determinedly, pushing past him.

"You're not supposed to be in here," the doorman told Will.

"I just need to speak to someone," Will said, justifying himself.

In the saloon, Cyril looked to his side to see all the commotion that Will was causing, and then walked towards that direction. Jem also looked up from his hymn book, but then returned to singing. Tessa, however, was completely oblivious to what was going on.

"I was just here last night," Will continued to persuade the doorman into letting him in. "You don't remember me?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't," the doorman shook his head, "now you're going to turn around-"

"He'll tell you," Will interrupted again, pointing towards Cyril, who had just arrived at the door. "I just..."

"Mr. Carstairs and Mrs. Gray continue to be appreciative of your assistance," Cyril said curtly to Will, "they also asked me to give you this." Cyril rummaged through his coat pocket and pulled out a wad of cash, handing it over to Will.

"I don't want your money," Will stated, "please I just-"

"Also," Cyril continued louder than Will to get Will to shut up, "they wanted to remind you that you hold a third class passenger ticket and your presence here is no longer appropriate."

"Please, I just want to speak to Tessa for one second," Will urged Cyril.

"Gentlemen, please see that Mr. Herondale gets back to where he belongs," Cyril instructed the doormen over Will's voice, handing twenty dollar bills to the two men. Will gave Cyril a shocked look before the two doormen turned Will around and led him out by the shoulders. Cyril just stood there stiffly, watching Will get taken away.

Elizabeth watched from inside, joining the others in the last two lines of the hymn, "O hear us when we cry to Thee, for those in peril on the sea."

* * *

**So this was probably not a very eventful part of the story, but we all know what's coming next :) Don't forget to review! They're much appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 7: Bliss

**A/N: Sorry for putting this up late! Things just got busy, as usual, but it's finally up. Our goal is to try to finish this story by the time Clockwork Princess comes out. Speaking of which, only 33 more days! Hopefully this chapter makes up for everything because the part that everyone's been waiting for is at the end : )**

**Disclaimer: All this belongs to Cassandra Clare and James Cameron.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Bliss**

One of the crewman made his way up to the nautilus room, where Magnus Bane was with Elizabeth, Tessa, Jem, and Henry in deep conversation.

"Excuse me sir," the man politely interjected, handing Magnus a slip of paper, "another ice warning. This one is from the Noordam."

Magnus took the note and read it. "Thank you," he dismissed the man and did not look up. The others looked at him nervously. "You don't have to worry," Magnus said cheerfully, giving them a smile. "This is quite normal for this time of year," at that, everyone relaxed. "In fact, we're beginning to speed up. I've just had the last boilers lit, so we should be in New York in no time."

* * *

With great effort, Will Herondale climbed a pole that connected the third class deck to the first class deck and hopped over the railing, landing gracefully on the immaculate wood. There were two men and a little boy who were attentively spinning tops, their backs to Will. Will casually sauntered over to one of the adirondack chairs, where the men had left their jackets and hats. Ensuring that no one was in sight, Will calmly picked up a jacket and hat and ducked into the shade. He walked in the opposite direction away from the men and put on the bowler hat, slicking his messy black hair back to appear more like a gentlemen. He saw Tessa coming, along with Jem, her mother, and Henry Branwell, and slipped to the side, leaning against the railing. Tessa walked alongside Henry, with Jem and Elizabeth trailing behind them.

"Mr. Branwell, please forgive me," Tessa started, "I was doing the sum in my head, with the number of lifeboats times the number of people that you said are on board, it does not seem like there are enough to hold this capacity."

"About half actually," Henry said matter-of-factly. "Tessa, you miss nothing, do you? In fact, I put in these new type davits," he added, pointing straight in front of them, "they can take in an extra row of boats. But, it was thought by some of the select few that the deck may look too clustered with these boats, so unfortunately, I was overruled.

Jem walked around them, Elizabeth following closely behind. "Waste of deck space as it is, on an unsinkable boat," he said haughtily, tapping the boat with his cane.

Henry ignored him. "Sleep soundly, young Tessa," he said reassuringly, his British accent getting thicker, "she has all the lifeboats you need." Henry kept walking to catch up with Elizabeth and Jem, unaware of passing Will, who was still leaning against the rail. "Keep heading left... it'll lead you to the engine room," Henry instructed the others and was soon out of side. Will took this as an opportunity to grab Tessa from behind. Tessa jumped in surprise, letting out a small gasp.

"Come on," Will whispered in her ear and spun her around. He gestured her to follow him, which she obeyed, and motioned towards a door to the side, which they quickly sneaked through. Tessa entered and found herself in a small gym. Will closed the door and turned around to face her.

"Will, no. This is impossible. I can't see you anymore," she said bluntly, making her way towards the door.

"I need to talk to you," Will said desperately, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her around. Tessa rested her back against the wall.

"No Will, no," she said quickly, but firmly, staring straight at the floor. "Will, I'm engaged." She looked up at her, her gray eyes stormy. "I'm marrying Jem. I love Jem," she said, her voice faltering slightly.

Will stared at her long and hard, his face full of nothing but kindness and understanding. "Tessa, you're no picnic. You're even a spoiled little brat. But under that, I know there's more. You're the most amazingly astounding, wonderful girl - woman - that I have ever known." With each word he spoke, his face became more open, his midnight eyes widening, full of desire and hope. "And-"

"Will, I..." Tessa turned around to move away from him. Will, quick on his feet, caught her by the arm again. She stopped on her feet, leaning against a window willing to listen to Will one more time.

"Let me try and get this out," Will raised his voice, anger and frustration built into it. He took a deep breath before starting again, "Look, I'm not a complete idiot. I know how this world works. I've got only ten bucks in my pocket and nothing to offer you and I know that. I understand." He took a step closer to Tessa, who reeled back from him. "But, I'm too involved now. You jump, I jump. Remember? I can't turn away from you without knowing that you'll be alright. That's all I want."

Tessa scanned his face for any more emotions before speaking. "Well, I'm fine," she said, but not as curtly as before. She looked at his face, but he seemed unconvinced. "I'm fine, really," she added, not unkindly.

"Really?" Will was still unconvinced, while Tessa kept searching his face, as her heartbeat getting faster and more erratic. "I don't think so. They've got you trapped Tessa," he gestured towards the door. "And you're going to die if you don't break free from them. Maybe not right away because you're strong right now. That's what you have, Tessa, that fire inside of you." Tessa's eyes starting brimming with tears and she tried her best to contain them. Will lifted his hand and gingerly began to stroke her face soothingly with his slender fingers, passion filling his eyes. "That fire that I love about you Tessa, that fire is going to burn out if you don't escape from them."

Tessa gave him another long look and swallowed deeply. "It's not up to you to save me, Will."

"You're right," the fire and passion in Will's eyes begun to die out and he subtly backed away. "Only you can do that."

They looked at each other as Tessa placed her gloved hand on top of Will's, which was still caressing her hand. She gently put his hand down by his side before saying, "I'm going back. Leave me alone." She turned to the door and left, as Will watched in dismay.

* * *

Tessa sat in the tea room, alongside Elizabeth and two of her friends. The three of them engaged in useless conversation and gossip, as usual, and Tessa tuned them out of her mind. She looked to the table beside her, where a mother was strictly instructing her daughter, who appeared to be only four years old or so, to sit up tall and straight. The little girl was dressed in an posh white dress and was behaving more like an older lady than a child. Tessa intently watched as the girl carefully folded a napkin on her lap with pristine white gloves. Was this the life that she really wanted? Will's heavy, but pleasant British accent floated back into her mind: _you're going to die if you don't break free from them_.

* * *

The _Titanic_ steamed forward, the sun beginning to set on the waters, bringing dusk upon it. Will stood at the bow of the ship, leaning over the apex of the low railing and staring down at the vast sea. This particular spot had become his favorite over the past couple days aboard the _Titanic_. It was the only place where he could really be alone and just enjoy himself. He was still wearing the frock coat he had "borrowed" earlier that day. The wind picked up, blowing his unruly hair and the jacket behind him.

"Hello Will," he turned around to see that Tessa was standing a few feet away from him. She looked as beautiful as ever, still wearing the white dress with the blue shawl wrapped elegantly around her, her brown hair loosely up in a bun. The colour of the shawl matched the colour of his eyes, which widened in surprise. She gave him a smile, clearly happy that she had come to him. "I changed my mind." Will smiled at that.

Tessa took a few steps forward to close the gap between them. "They said you might be up-"

"Shhh," Will said gently, placing a finger to his lips. "Give me your hand." He held out his, and Tessa placed hers in his. He pulled her towards him and took her other hand. "Now, close your eyes." Tessa just stared at him in wonder. "Go on," he encouraged, and she did as she was told. He went behind her, while still holding her hand. "Now, step up," he said, helping her up the step by supporting her waist as he led her to the railing of the bow. "Now hold onto the railing. Keep your eyes closed and don't peek."

"I'm not," she reassured him.

"Good, now step up onto the rail," he said soothingly as she carefully lifted her feet onto the rail, being sure not to slip. Tessa then stands up nice and tall, Will gently pressing her into the rail. "Hold on," he said again, "and keep your eyes closed." Tessa let out a sweet laugh as Will took her other hand. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"I trust you," Tessa said with complete honesty. Will, who was still holding her hands, takes them until her arms were outstretched on each side of her. He began to lower his arms, but she kept them up, like wings of a bird. He tentatively put his hands around her waist, and when she did not protest, he kept them there with a firm grip.

"Open your eyes," he whispered into her ears. Tessa opened them and gasped. She was standing at the pinnacle of the boat with nothing but the ocean around her. The ocean and Will.

"I'm flying!" Tessa exclaimed in pure excitement. "Will!" They stayed like that for a long time. Tessa at the rail with her arms stretched out and Will holding onto her. They looked beyond the horizon, the sun setting in the distance casting orange and pink hues upon everything. Will then removed his hands from her waist and placed them in her hands, intertwining their fingers. Tessa seemed to take no notice to this, as she was still enjoying the moment.

Will rested his face against Tessa's and sung into her ears, "Come Josephine, on my flying machine..." his British voice sounded even more melodic to her ears and she laughed happily, "going up she goes, up she goes..." his voice began to fade as he lowered both their arms down. Tessa turned to face him to find that their faces were barely an inch apart. She began to feel a pull towards him, something she couldn't fight back. She looked into his blue orbs, and began to drift closer to him. She knew this was wrong, but her body and her desires was stronger. She _needed_ Will and couldn't imagine life without this boy she had just met. Will tilted his head just a little bit more until their lips finally met. They began slowly, hesitantly as if not sure that this was the right thing to do. Tessa met his lips passionately by returning the kiss and snaking her arm around his neck, pulling him closer so they would never let go. They kept kissing, with the same burning emotion and passion that no one else could share. Will and the ship seemed to merge into one force of power and optimism, magic enveloping her and lifting her towards her journey to freedom, soaring to a night without fear. For once, Tessa was in bliss.

* * *

**A/N: Yay for Will and Tessa! Finally some deserved romance going on for both of them… and just in time for Valentine's Day. Well, we'll try and be better about updating. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
